The Ghost
by Seryyth
Summary: The story of a mutant who discovers who and what he truly is.
1. The Dark Mutant

**I don't own X-Men or any of the characters, the worlds or any thing to do with X-Men**

The teen sat on a bus bench, under the street light, just watching the people walk by. He stared at them from under his black hoodie, watching them pass him, with his yellow eyes. He didn't want to know them, and had no desire to talk to them, as a girl had quickly discovered earlier.

The nighttime was his element, the darkness, his friend. He reveled in it, embracing it full and completely.

He was called Ghost.

A cellphone rang and he pulled it out to look at it, then suddenly threw it out into the road, and grinned as a car ran over it.

He hated those noisy things.

Caryn is going to be very difficult later, he remembered.

Ghost frowned as he looked at the mess that was once a cellphone, now nothing but scrap.

There was just something about the girl, who was his sister, that always seemed to be the only thing that he cared about. She was normal and would forever be.

Well, almost.

Caryn was very smart for her age. Only seven, and she had already graduated from middle school. And she was the only one who accepted him for who he was, showing no fear of him.

Maybe that is why he cared about her.

Ghost sighed and got up. He looked around for a phone booth and had to wonder around in search of one. All of the time, he wondered in annoyance, why there were no damn phone booths around.

Finally, after almost looking for two hours, he found one and he quickly discovered that it was out of order. He put the headset to his ear and heard nothing.

He growled as he slammed the headset into the device a few times and then finally tore the headset away, and into the street.

"Do you need help?"

Ghost frowned as he glanced over at a woman. He knew what he looked like to her. He was only about three feet tall and looked like a child, but when he glared at her, she gasped and quickly rushed off.

He frowned as he looked up at the moon. He would have to explain why he didn't call her later.

"Looks like you need a hand."

Ghost heard the person clapping slowly, causing the him to turn around. He grinned as he saw another like him. He was a teen with reddish colored hair, that was tied back into a ponytail. And his brown eyes were full of trickery and mischief. Ghost instantly recognized the boy as a fellow mutant.

The boy smiled as he pulled out a cellphone.

"You can borrow it," Ghost heard. "But one phone call."

Ghost took the phone and quickly dialed the number into it.

He saw the other boy grinning and watching him, as the other line picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Caryn," Ghost said. "What do you want?"

_"What happened to your phone?"_

"That doesn't matter," Ghost said, clearly annoyed. "You called me. What is it?"

"Okay Spencer. I've got something to tell you. We have a big brother!"

Great, Ghost thought. Just friggin great.

_"He's like you and he wants to meet you in New York."_

"Fine," Ghost said.

_"He'll be in the park!"_

She said that quickly as possible, as she knew that he was hanging up. And she hoped that he heard it.

* * *

_This is the first time that I am writing a ff placed in the X-Men world. I am hoping that you will be interested in it, so tell me what you think. Leave me a comment._


	2. Meeting with a Legend

**I do not own X-Men or any of the characters or worlds**

Spencer sat on the edge of Bethesda Fountain, rubbing his forehead and generally not paying attention, as he had his eyes closed. His little sister, Caryn, was sitting beside him and looking at people expectantly.

She was hoping to meet someone very special here, a person that her brother really didn't have in his book. She had accidently discovered upon something during a school project recently and found that she had another brother. What was even more shocking was that her true parents were like her brother beside her.

Caryn looked at Spencer and smiled. He was very different then what most people would look. But after a through study- and alot of questions- she found that Spencer was normal in his own way. And so was their other brother, which put her as sort of different in their family. She knew everything now, her past why Spencer was the way he was and why she was like the way she was. It explained everything, the invitation that Spencer got from that school, their parents and why they were here now.

She watched Spencer pull out his meds and a bottle of water and she wondered if that was really needed. She then thought back to the first time that she had met their older brother. She smiled at the thought. After searching for a link she invited her older brother to her house- with her Parents permission. When he came, it was a surprise, but one that her Parents seemed to welcome. She could tell that during the whole time that he was there, he wasn't quite comfortable at her parents reaction to him. They did expect him to be clean and smelling good for dinner. He grudingly did as they wanted, and dinner was odd as his dinner manners weren't good. Still her parents were very understanding. She remembered that he was surprised at the warmth that he got. And the next day he even allowed a DNA test to see if he was related. A week later they all knew it for a fact. He dissappeared after that, leaving her a note that he'd meet her later around Bethesda Fountain when she came down to visit Spencer.

"Who are we meeting agian, Pukin?" Spencer asked.

She reconized the name, it acting like cold water to her thoughts. It was the name that their Mother used, and only their mother.

"His name is Mortimer Toynbee," She responded, rolling her eyes. "And don't call me that!"

Spencer smiled and looked at her through his sunglasses. "A friend of yours?"

"Nope, better."

"Better?" Spencer said, his smile turning. She shot him a look as she knew what that meant. Usually she could tell when Spencer got a 'wicked nerve' when his smile darkened.

"_Don't even_ think about it!"

She saw his smile vanish and he went back to 'sulking' and was now rubbing his temples. She went back to her searching for their brother, looking at everyone and hoping that he would show today.

Suddenly a figure appeared, dropping down infront of them and startling Spencer. She glanced at him and saw that he was already on his feet and ready for anything. She pushed him back onto his bottom, then turned back to the newcomer and smiled.

"Spence, this is Mort," She said, happily to her brother.

Spencer stared at the man, then relaxed as he reconized him, "Ghost."

Mortimer looked at him and smiled, tilting his head, "Toad. And 'ello, there."

* * *

_I hope that you like. And there is more, so leave me a comment._


	3. A Hasty choice

**I do not own any X-Men characters or any of the worlds.**

It was evening now and the sun was in it's last throes, turing the skyline a reddish hue. Toad turned his back on the scene and watched his two siblings doing what they did.

They were in Ghost's apartment and Toad was sort of surpised how bare the place was. The only thing in the living room was a black leather sofa, one table and a tall lamp, which was the only thing giving off light in the room. Ghost was sitting on the sofa, a black blanket over his head, so Toad couldn't tell if the boy was awake or not. Toad had been informed that Ghost only did that when the sun became too much for him. Yet Toad had the sneaky suspicion that there was much more then what Caryn knew. He suspected that it wasn't just the sun, but that the boy was hiding something. He knew that he wasn't going to like whatever that might be coming when Ghost peeked out from under the blanket and then disappeared back under it.

Caryn was in the kitchen making something for them and Toad watched her for a minute, then looked back at Ghost. He found that the boy was staring back at him. Agian he knew that he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"You were a part of the event that happened in the Liberty statue," Ghost said. "What happened?"

Toad grimaced, thinking of the X-Men. Thought they were so bloody righteous, did they? He thought. But no, it took three of them to beat me.

"I don't get beat," Toad muttered. "Ever."

"Tell me what happened," Ghost said questioningly.

Toad looked at Ghost through the side of his eyes. The mission seemed like it happened a lifetime ago and to another person. His fingers clenched into a fist as he remembered that day. He had studied martial arts since he had been ten, and adapted the style to his unique abilities. He had fought with style, with his heart and soul. And he enjoyed it. He had fought like it was fun, because it was. He could bet that none of those X-Men felt any joy in the fight. But he had gotten careless. One more chance, he knew, and he'd fix them all good. Especially that little weather witch.

"Not yet," Toad responded, turning his back on Ghost. He didn't want them to know yet, not about the fight. About how three supposedly highly trained fighters, with access to holographic simulation devices and _lots_ of high-tech combat gear, got their butts handed to them by an ever-so-slightly-more-flexible-than-average practitioner of Shaolin Kung Fu with a thirteen foot tongue.

But they got lucky.

"Tell me about before that," Ghost pried, breaking Toad out of his thoughts.

"No."

"I thought that you might want to know," Ghost said, darkly. "Since you've been under Magneto, that I've sent him a request to join his cause."

Toad whirled around, his black eyes narrowed to slits. " Bloody 'Ell! You aren't going within two miles of that bastard! He doesn't care for anything save his own flamin' goals!"

He stopped as he realized that his anger had seem to surprise Ghost. He sighed and looked back at the window. He was startled to find that he cared for some other person for once and to have the mutual feeling returned. He wasn't going to allow his younger siblings to be killed for some madman's goals. His thoughts raced over all the potential solutions to keep them away from Magneto. After Ellis Island, Toad no longer was loyal to Magneto and no longer trusted him.

Toad went over to his bag and searched through it. There, at the bottom of his bag was an old letter a bit yellowed with age. It was from the School that those X-Men lived at, a safe haven from Magneto. He just hoped that he'd be welcomed as a refugee. He glanced over at Ghost and became even more determined that he wasn't going to lose them.

* * *

_Okay, that is out. More to come. Tell me what you think. Comment below! I want to know!_


	4. Entering the School

Ghost sighed in irritation, for the thousandth time, as the sun had given him a headache. He was trying to keep calm, as he drank the cold water from a bottle, but his irritation was quickly building up into anger. He glanced over at Caryn, who was busy talking to Toad and his mood darkened even more.

They were riding a taxi, as Toad insisted, and were on their way to a school. Ghost found himself not caring, and more than furious at his older brother for taking the meds away from him. The boy took a breath, trying to calm himself, and abruptly he felt a poke in his side.

Caryn almost jumped into Toad's lap, as her dark brother seemed to snap and suddenly threw the bottled water at the windshield of the taxi.

The Taxi Driver yelled out a curse and slammed on his brakes. The three saw the man turn around to look at them and Toad frowned as he saw that the driver wasn't happy at all. "Get the hell outta my cab, ya freaks!"

Ghost, to the surprise of Toad, quickly grabbed the driver's shirt.

"Unless you want to meet with the maker," Ghost threatened in a deadpan voice. "Then you will take us to where we want. Got. Me."

And just like that, they still found themselves walking to the School.

By the time that they got to the front gates, Toad noticed that Ghost was scowling and he was no longer responding to Caryn.

Toad motioned for the girl to push the button, to contact the people within. He grinned as she walked up to the intercom, and after she pushed it, he saw a orange light flash on.

"Yes," Toad heard. His eyes narrowed instinctively and he braced himself. "You three may enter."

Toad saw the gates open and he immediately saw that Weather Witch was heading towards them, alongside the Professor. He swallowed his fear, as he reminded himself that he was doing this for his siblings, and he walked towards them. He noticed that Ghost and Caryn were following him.

"Hello," Toad heard Professor Xavier say warmly. "Toad, you're safe here. I'm glad that you have brought Ghost here."

"I'm not gonna let Spencer repeat my mistakes," Toad told him.

"You knew that we were coming," Ghost said rudely at the same time.

Toad looked behind him at Ghost, and then back at the older man, narrowing his eyes.

"You quit with the mind talk," Toad threatened, as he advanced on the Professor and pointed a finger into the man's face. "I know that's what you're doing. No secrets!"

Xavier didn't even flinch as he responded, "We can do that Mortimer."

Toad blinked as he realized that the Professor complied much too easy and way too quickly. It mentally floored the Mutant and he stepped away.

"Welcome," Toad heard the witch tell them. He took notice that she seemed calm and gentle. He looked back at his siblings and motioned for them to come. Just as Toad was about to follow them further in, he saw a red headed mutant, just outside of the gates. Mortimer smiled slightly as he knew the mutant and he gave his friend a quick nod, before turning and walked behind everyone.

As they walked to the mansion, Caryn looked at everything. She had never seen so many mutants in one place and she found herself uneasy. It was a feeling of never being able to fit in, but she wasn't worried too much about that, instead she understood that her brothers would be considered normal.

She saw some normal looking kids and she waved at them. One wave back, a girl with a pure white streak in her brown hair. Caryn felt a little better afterwards and she followed the white haired lady into a large building.

Once inside, the girl saw that the school looked regal, with fancy carpet, a piano and mini lazy-boy chairs in the main room. Caryn noticed a boy playing the piano. He looked normal, save with his eyes, which were constantly changing color.

Finally they entered into an office.

Ghost sat down in a chair, took the sunglasses off and started rubbing around his eyes. He then leaned his arm on the armrest, and sort of braced his head between the back of the chair and his eyes, that he was covering with his hand. Toad noticed that the younger mutant was slouching in the chair and let out a barely heard moan of pain.

Toad leaned over his brother and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Ghost are you alright?"

Abruptly, Mortimer found himself face to face with a very pissed off mutant.

"You give me back my pills," Ghost snarled at him, as he pulled the elder sibling down.

"No," Toad said, quickly slipping into a battle mode. He moved, and in a fluid motion, the older mutant pushed Ghost off of him and also tossed the pills into the air.

Ghost saw the bottle in the air and went to try and grab or catch it, when he saw it vanish. He saw it fly out of the window, as the slimy mutant had used his tongue to fling it out, causing the boy scowl and look at Toad. Then Ghost rushed to the open window and looked down to see it hit another mutant boy, before vanishing under some bushes.

"Ow," Ghost heard the white headed boy remark as he picked up the bottle. This boy said something in French before looking up to see the dark haired mutant. "Is this yours?"

"Yes," Ghost said. "Give it to me!"

The boy tossed it back into the air up towards Ghost, and he was about to catch it, when suddenly he felt himself yanked back and roughly put back into the chair.

"You dun need them," Toad said to his younger brother, inadvertently slipping into his British slang.

Ghost glared at Toad as the Professor cleared his throat.

"Now," Xavier said, smiling. "Let's get you enrolled."

* * *

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks to the review that inspired me to finish this chapter and gave me some very helpful suggestions. This is for you.**_


	5. Opening Up

Toad waited outside while the Professor was on the phone with the Dovoraks. Spencer's parents.

The mutant smiled slightly as he remembered meeting them. They smiled and welcomed him into their home. The lady was especially nice, offering him drinks and food, telling him that he looked as if he need to eat more. The Father talked to him as a friend, trying to get to know him. In it all, Toad found himself uncomfortable with the warmth and care that the adults showed.

He had felt welcomed as he was. Yes, Jessica insisted that he get a shower and a new change of clothes. But it was a warm feeling, that the Dvoraks left him feeling, and he wished that he had a family like that.

He saw that woman again, the one that he remembered shooting his slime at. She walked up to him and smiled. Toad remembered the name from the time he had heard her fellow X-Man call her. Jean.

"Well," Jean said. "The Dvoraks have agreed to allow Spencer to stay here. But he refuses to stay, unless you do."

The man stared at the woman, noticing her boyfriend walking up from behind her, as it sunk into his mind.

"Damn it!" Toad exclaimed in irritation. He didn't want to stay here, with the very people he lothed. The X-Men were all for the unification of Humans and Mutants, yet hid like cowards. He had long decided that he wasn't going to have any long term association with them. And now here he was, being given an option, or lack of one, to stay here or continue wandering- this time with his brother. "Bloody Hell!"

He suddenly became silent, as he narrowed his eyes and looked at the two suspiciously. It crossed his mind that they could be lying, but he as quickly dismissed that idea. What do they gain, by lying to him, he thought.

Toad ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in a huff, "Let me talk to Ghost."

About an hour later, Toad was helping Ghost move out of his apartment and into a dorm room. Toad had asked Ghost if what he was told was true, and the boy confirmed the truth of it. So against his better judgement, Toad reluctantly agreed to stay, but had let them know that he was only there for his brother.

And now he was finding out, as he was helping in packing and unpacking, that appearances were all to deceiving. For someone who appeared to have a little bit of stuff in the apartment, Ghost had a lot of things in his bedroom and on top of that, the little bugger had a certain way that he wanted each thing to be in the apartment. And during the entire time, Ghost purposely made it very clear that he wasn't happy.

Finally, after more than a few hours, everything was finished and Ghost fully moved into the dorm room. Just in time for dinner.

"Let's go," Toad said, more than ready for the food.

"I'm not eating the food here," Ghost told him.

Toad looked at his brother from the door and saw the boy sitting at his desk and holding his head in his hands.

"Where do you plan on eating then?" Toad asked, trying to stay patient.

"Not here," Ghost said simply.

Toad named off a few fast food restaurants, each of which Ghost shot down, until Toad finally lost his temper.

"Look," Toad said calmly, yet with a furious tilt to his voice. He grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and started dragging the stubborn Mutant towards the cafeteria. "Put a sock in it, you twit. We're eating at this school."

"Hell no!" Ghost said, trying to struggle and get out of the grasp of his brother. Toad artfully dodged a kick and grinned. After they got downstairs Toad realized that Ghost seemed to be more compliant and was now following him.

The older Mutant looked back to his brother and saw uneasiness in the boy's motions and a slight hint of vulnerability in his eyes. It caused Toad to pause as he remembered his younger years, so long ago. He knew what Spencer was going through, which was why he refused to let his brother the medicine. Toad had once thought that he needed the medicine that the Humans gave him, but after he discovered that they were only holding him back, the Mutant stopped taking them.

And, like before, the Humans only kept Spencer down out of fear.

"Ghost," Toad said, his anger replaced with concern. "You okay?"

"No," Toad heard the reply.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel funny," Ghost said, leaning against a wall.

* * *

_**...and a cliffhanger.**_

_**I hope that you like this and if you have any suggestions, leave a comment or review.**_


	6. Unknown Issues

"How do you feel?" Toad asked hesitantly.

"Like everything is surreal," Ghost said, leaning against the wall.

Toad saw the boy close his eyes and the older Mutant walked towards his brother.

"Spencer," Toad said, trying to sound reassuring. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gently guided him to the cafeteria. "I'm sure that it's that you need some food."

Ghost suddenly stopped and immediately pushed the hand off. Toad looked back, a bit shocked at the coldness in his brother's eyes. Then Toad saw the boy grab his head.

"My head is killing me," Ghost said, his voice sounding muffled as he crouched into a ball. "Please, I need my meds!"

Toad suddenly found himself not sure about what to do. Was he right in even taking the pills, he started asking himself. Once agian, the older Mutant felt at a loss, which he had forgotten how it felt.

"Come on," Toad said, picking his brother up. "We're going to see if you can see a Doctor or someone who bloody knows what's happening."

The response he got back was a painful groan before the boy passed out. Alarmed, Toad started hurrying to anyone.

He saw the Weather Witch again and went up to her.

"You need to find out what's happening or wrong with him!" Toad demanded worriedly.

She looked shocked for a moment and then took the boy from Toad.

"You wait in the dorm," She told him gently, but firmly. "We'll see what's happening and work on getting him better."

"The hell that I will!" Toad shouted.

She blinked and nodded, "Follow me then."

Toad did so, following her through the halls and into a hidden elevator. Soon he walked into a room and watched her lay the boy on hospital bed. He saw Jean quickly walk into the room and started hurrying in whatever she was doing.

A few minutes later Ghost suddenly opened his eyes and a smoke seemed to be appearing from somewhere, but Toad didn't have a chance to see, as the Witch started pushing him out. Toad wanted to fight her, but stopped himself as the thought occurred to him, that they were trying to help.

So Toad waited outside the room.

Finally, about several hours later, the witch motioned for him to come in. Toad walked into the room, to see that the Professor was also there.

"So spill it," Toad demanded. "What happened and is he fine?"

"Spencer will be alright," Toad heard. "His headaches were mostly caused from surpressing his Mutation. You were doing the right thing in taking the medicine from him. As Jean discovered, Spencer was actually taking too much. What happened was that everything that he suppressed just came out abruptly."

"But he's better now?"

"Mostly, yes," The Professor told him. "I think that it's possible that Spencer will emerge more often now. But I'm not entirely sure yet. Spencer has a multiple personality disorder. As of the moment, only two personalities are known. Both are unaware of each other, so Jean has suggested that he continue to take the medicine."

He offered Toad the small bottle of pills and the man took it.

Toad then looked at the man for a long moment, as he thought about what he was told, and then finally asked one more question.

"So Spencer has two personalities," Toad said, as he narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Is there a chance in the future that the two will merge into one?"

"I don't know Mortimer," Xavier answered. "Each Mutant is different. Only time will tell."

Toad not at all happy with the reply, waved the man off and walked away from him, and stuck the item into his pocket. He walked up to where his brother was sleeping and he pulled a chair closer to the bed. He still didn't trust the X-Men and he vowed to himself that anything happened to his brother, he was going to hold them responsible.

Toad felt someone shaking him and he realized that he had fallen asleep sometime during the night. The man silently cursed himself on letting his guard down and figured that he had exhausted himself out. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sighed as he looked to see his brother sitting up and staring at him with a disgusted face.

"You drooled on me," Ghost said, pointing to a spot on his sleeve. "And it's disgusting."

Toad smiled slightly and shrugged, "Sorry about that, mate."

"I'm starving," Ghost told him.

"Then let's get some fast food," Toad suggested.

Ghost nodded and slid off of the bed. He started to head towards the door, when Jean walked in.

"Hello Spencer," She said.

Toad noticed that his brother glanced up at the woman and then looked away from her.

"I'm leaving," Ghost told her. "Toad and I are going to get something to eat."

"I'm sorry," Toad heard her tell him. "We can't let you off of the campus yet."

Ghost glared up at her and Toad could feel the sudden electricity in the air.

"Hey, Spence," Toad said, trying to prevent a future problem. "How about you wait for me and I'll get some food."

The cold glare shifted to him, Toad saw, and he stood there unflinching. Finally Ghost blinked and frowned.

"Fine," Ghost complied, folding his arms over his chest. "I'll be waiting for a Turkey Curry bake."

Toad blinked in surprise. Then the Mutant grinned, "Alright."

As Toad turned away and headed out of the grounds, he thought to himself. If Ghost wants to play difficult, then he can be difficult as well. Toad stuck his hands in his pockets, as he walked out of the mansion's grounds, and felt the bottle of pills.

He pulled them out, as he stopped just outside of the gate, and looked at the item. The Mutant scowled as he stared at the name of his brother and of the doctor who had prescribed the meds. He then tossed the bottle off into the bushes and crouched.

Let the bloody X-Men do what they think is best, Toad decided as he took a leap. He was going to do what he thought what was the best thing for his brother, and it wasn't giving him some medicine that some Human doctor had prescribed.

* * *

_**I hope that you like this. I had to stay true to what Toad would do. I promise that the next chapter will be entertaining for you guys. So tell me what you think.**_


	7. Trouble

He was enjoying the darkness of the rec-hall, and it started to feel like a place in which he could relax peacefully. The kids that did come in either desired another place or was nice enough and used the various electronics to see with. It was quiet and it was calm.

Rogue saw the kid again, the small boy with the black hair. She noticed that he was staring at the TV, and seemed to be zoned off into it, so she decided to welcome him and try to make friends. She walked up and sat next to him, on the sofa, but not too close.

"Whatcha watching?" Rogue asked nicely.

"Oh," She heard him say. "Someone has on this show about these Meerkats. It's lead by this one female, Flower they call her, and she really is a leader!"

Rogue saw him smile.

"My name's Rogue," She told him.

He looked at her and smiled at her, "Spencer Dvorak."

"So where did you come from?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged and she saw the smile fade a little.

"I dunno," Spencer told her. "Most of the time, I just roll with the flow."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm kinda embarrassed to say," Spencer said. "But I have a lot of blackouts, in where I can't remember how I got to a place and things like that. But I do have a home that I can always go back to."

Rogue frowned slightly and opened her mouth to ask where, when suddenly the curtains were yanked open. Spencer cried out as the sunlight hit him directly, and she saw that Krystopher had opened the curtains, causing Spencer to hide his face in the sofa cushions.

"Krystopher!" Rogue exclaimed, her southern accent clearly showing itself. "Why do you have to always be so rude."

The white haired boy gave her a look of amusement.

"I was just letting the light in," The boy told her, his green snake like eyes sparkling in delight.

She heard him say something in French and suddenly she saw Spencer getting up and heading towards him.

Spencer said something back, also in French and Rogue watched Krystopher punch the smaller Mutant.

And then all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, Toad was waiting for the order to be filled and sitting at the cafe bar, watching the news.

It was once again about Mutants, with the Humans now claiming that they could cure the Mutants. The man smiled in a bitter amusement. Alot of Mutants would take the cure, out of a stupid faith, but the more knowledgable ones or those that had finally accepted their fate, would be against it.

"Many are considering that Cure," Toad heard.

The man looked to beside him, to see his old friend Draggon. Toad grinned as he instantly recognized the other Mutant, by his short flaming red hair and equally ruby colored eyes.

"Shannon," Toad said. "How long has it been?"

"About twenty-two years," Shannon answered smiling, before taking a bite into a sandwich. He chewed and finished off of the bite. "When you decided to follow that Magneto guy."

"So what have you been doing?" Toad asked.

"Nothing much," Shannon told his friend. "Wandering the world."

"How's Tobias?"

"He's got a job working for Charles Xavier," Shannon said. "As a Physical Ed teacher."

"That's good," Toad said as his phone started ringing.

The frog-like Mutant answered it, Shannon observed, and Toad suddenly looked more serious.

"What?" Toad almost shouted into his cell. A moment passed and Toad rubbed his temple. "Fine, I'll be back there as soon as I can move."

Draggon raised an eyebrow as Toad huffed and left.

* * *

_**Sorry if this seems a bit off, I couldn't really focus on the making of this chapter. I still hope that you like it. So if you want, leave a review or suggestion. **_


End file.
